Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem that made her debut in "Mirror Gem". She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven to free her. As of "Same Old World", she has chosen to reside on Earth and is currently living at the Barn with Peridot. Appearance Lapis Lazuli has a slim figure, cyan skin, and blue chin-length hair, arranged in almost the same as that of Pearl, although her bangs are slightly longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead, and it occasionally looks messier. She is also about the same height as Pearl. She wears a flowing, blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy triangle. She also wears a backless, blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She has a blue lapis lazuli gemstone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet, from which she is able to summon and remove wings created out of water at will. Before Steven healed her, she had reflective eyes without pupils. After Steven heals her gemstone, her eyes are discovered to be royal blue. Personality While she is kind and friendly with Steven, Lapis Lazuli was initially bitter, vindictive, and mistrusting towards all the other Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, due to their betrayal of Homeworld and idly leaving her trapped in the mirror after finding her. Along with resenting Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, Lapis initially had a strong dislike towards Peridot because she had dragged her back to Earth during the events of "The Return" and "Jail Break", and was irate to find out that Peridot was her roommate in "Same Old World". In "Barn Mates", Lapis was shown to be furious and unforgiving towards Peridot, not accepting her apologies or gifts, and still clung on to the fact that she was sent back to Earth because of her, showing that she is angered easily and cannot let things go, going as far as being grumpy the entire episode, and even rudely destroying Peridot's tape recorder. However, after having a talk with Steven, she eventually warms up to her and does a good deed by defending her and Steven from the Rubies, showing that she is slowly starting to forgive and be nicer with the Crystal Gems. When confronted with an enemy stronger than herself, she displays a defeatist and worried approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. In "The Message", she delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion, begging him to submit to the Homeworld should they cross paths. In "Jail Break", she gives similar advice when Steven stumbled across her, mentioning Homeworld might go easy on them if they follow orders. However, Lapis can change into an aggressive being if necessary. Upon being released from the mirror, Lapis expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to create a giant water construct for the purpose of using it as a lift to get closer. In doing so, she shows that she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent, as she does not care about the human race nor the Earth, except Steven. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem, who does not hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is grateful to Steven for releasing her and then healing her gemstone despite being pained at her hand. One of Lapis' notable characteristics is her strong willpower. Even with a cracked gemstone, through sheer determination, Lapis managed to control an entire ocean and, once her gemstone was healed, fly an unimaginable distance to Homeworld. Lapis' strength of mind is so great that she suppressed the equally resolved Jasper for months on end. Detrimentally, however, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice, seen in both "Jail Break", when she refuses to be set free by Steven, and "Chille Tid", where she does not want to tell the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation. Having gone through several traumatizing events, Lapis gradually showed a more dour and deadpan side to her, especially after facing her interrogator Peridot again. However, she ranges from being deadpan to emotional throughout the show too, as seen in "Alone at Sea", where she appears to be more lively and cheerful, but seems less enthusiastic in "Beta", possibly due to her encounter with Jasper as implied by Peridots reluctance to mention her name around her. Whether this is a sign of her wounds healing or not is not made clear. In "Alone at Sea", Lapis reveals a cynicism about herself which borders on self-hatred. She harbors a deep regret not just for her actions as Malachite but those in "Ocean Gem" as well, particularly her belligerence against Steven and Jasper. She briefly doubts whether she is different from Jasper, but with Steven's encouragement, she gathers the resolve to avoid reigniting their abusive relationship. It was a recurring theme for Lapis to be used by others, usually for her extraordinary power, and these experiences have cemented in her a general mistrust of others. In the same episode ("Alone at Sea") she shows a profound fear of responsibility, immediately rebuffing Greg's offer for her to be captain of the boat before Steven reassures her by insisting that they all be first mates and share responsibility. The contradiction between her strong will and self-doubt is not yet understood. "Beta" shows that Lapis has acclimated to living in the barn. Although she is still dour to an extent, she has helped renovate the barn and become comfortable living with Peridot, watching Camp Pining Hearts together with her, and creating pieces of art they call "meepmorps". In "Back to the Moon", her relationship toward the Crystal Gems seems to have improved. After overcoming the majority of her traumas, Lapis' true personality seems to be extremely laid back and almost blasé. Events such as the Rubies' return and Andy DeMayo yelling at her, seems to not faze her and she is often seen sitting or lounging while either watching Camp Pining Hearts or reading. An example is her sitting in the barn reading a manga with the sudden appearance of Peridot's Gem bubble barely earning a glance. In "The New Crystal Gems" and "Room for Ruby", it is shown that Lapis is neutral and does not trust strangers when she meets them, as she was indifferent towards Connie, barely recognizing her and most of the time ignoring her. When Navy was living in the barn, she was skeptical of her appreciative behavior, believing she was lying. While she has come to respect Connie in how she was able to deal with Steven's life, she was glad to find out that Navy was still loyal to Homeworld and everything she did was a charade to get back the Roaming Eye. Also "Room for Ruby" shows that Lapis is disappointed in herself for taking the time to understand how things work on Earth while Navy was able to do it on the first try. Abilities Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is mentally strong, as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. Fusions * When fused with Jasper, they formed Malachite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator, and when she juggled a glass of orange juice. ** Flight: When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have the capability to get Lapis all the way to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly even a month. She can not summon her wings with a cracked gem, unlike her other abilities. ** Water Generation: In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. However, it is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if, as an extension of her hydrokinesis, she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. ** Water Constructs: Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. ** Water-Walking: Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. ** Hydromimicry: Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. ** Matter State Manipulation: Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. ** Water Bubbles: Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects, similar to standard Gem Bubbles, but instead hold liquid. *** Memory Projection: As shown in "Same Old World", Lapis is able to project any of her memories onto a mirror-like surface, an ability she was still able to use while trapped in the mirror. While she uses this ability, her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective, similar to how they looked when her gemstone was cracked. Category:Characters